A Secret Love
by Misamille
Summary: Martha Collins fell in love with a greasy haired boy on her first day at Hogwarts. She could tell that they were going to be together forever, but did anyone else know including the boy himself?


**A/N: This was my very first fan fiction that I wrote forever ago and finally have the confidence to post it on here. If Martha seems kinda obsessive over Severus it's because of who she is. I'll explain her in later chapters or if you can guess why already kudos for you. The whole things a flashback from a pivotal point that is to come in later chapters as well. I thought I should inform you guys of that. I hope you like it! Please review! It would mean so much to me! Thanks!**

* * *

He looked across at me with his deep, dark, brown eyes and we knew we would not part. Though he gave off the air of sinister ways, Severus Snape was mine entirely.

Severus and I met when we were still at Hogwarts. He was a year ahead of me, but I knew we would become fast friends.

He sat there while the others around him continued to snicker and jeer at the new first years. My heart couldn't help but to melt when I saw him there. He had strands of the darkest black hair I have ever seen lying across his face. The expression on his face was a stern one, but not too stern. There was a lost, distant look in his eyes. Right then I knew that I wanted to be the one to fill that void. I was too busy staring at him that I didn't realize my name being called to be sorted. A girl from behind me nudged me forward. She hit me so hard that my glasses fell off my face. Those who saw laughed as I took my seat upon the stool.

I looked in the direction of the dark haired boy. He did not see nor laugh.

Once I was on the stool the hat was placed upon my head and began its process. At the end of its contemplation it announced my desired house.

"Slytherin!"

My heart leapt a little, for that was the house the boy was in. I walked quickly, but not too quickly towards the empty seat next to him. I was almost there until a familiar voice broke my thoughts.

'Hey. Goggles."

The voice belonged to my elder brother, Thames. He was three years older than me and already a Slytherin. My bubble had burst when I had realized that I'd be spending more time with him than I hoped for. I meekly walked over to him hoping that _he _didn't hear any of the following.

"So you're in Slytherin, eh?" my brother asked. His friends were behind him looking at me with the same disgust that he had.

I nodded my head.

"Well while you're here stay away from me and my friends. It's bad enough that I have to put up with you at home. Plus I have no idea what went through our parents heads when they insisted that you come here too."

"Yes Thames."

When he was done with his little speech, I scuttled off to my previous destination and sat next to the one I now admired. He moved slightly on the bench so that I had room to swing my leg over.

"Thanks," I said.

He sat there.

"Um…I'm Martha. Martha Collins. My brother is Thames Collins. Perhaps you know him?"

He finally lifted his head from his book and turned to me. He looked like he just noticed I was there.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked with such distaste.

"Oh, I'm Marth…"

Suddenly the hall became silent. The headmaster had started to speak. He told us of the things to come and what was to be expected of us. When his speech was over the feast began. I had never seen such an array of food before in my life. Well that's not entirely true. I see this sort of arrangement at dinner parties that my parents threw. I was never invited to them partially because I was too young and Thames was invited and he said I don't deserve to be there. So I remained in my room on those nights which we often in our home.

There was so much food laid in front of me that I didn't know where to start. I was so famished after the long train ride to Hogwarts that I could eat almost anything and any amount. But I kept my composure for fear that the boy who sat next to would think I was a pig. I ate what seemed considerably little. Every now and then I glanced over at the boy to gauge his reaction, but it was the same as before. Blank and far off.

When everyone was done with their dinner the headmaster had called upon the prefects to show the first years to their houses. A boy towards the head of the table stood up and started yelling at the first years. He was an odd looking fellow. He had a big nose and freckles with a big brown mop of brown hair on the top of his head.

So like the obedient eleven-year old that I was I followed the brown haired boy and the others who were in my year to a stone wall that was up a few flights of terrifying stairs and down some shady corridors.

"Superior!" the boy yelled at the intimidating looking wall.

Then without warning the wall started to open just enough for everyone to get in. Once everyone was in we gathered in the common room and the boy who led us here started to speak.

"This is the Slytherin house. This is where you will spend the next seven years of your life excluding holidays."

The group of first years was silent.

The boy then pointed to two different sides of the room saying that one side was for the girls to sleep and the other for the boys. We were dismissed after he stated the curfew. I started looking around the common room and noticed how dark it was. The place was dimly lit by the moonlight and the fire. There was a large portrait hung above the fireplace. I knew that face well. It was hung in our home for he was one of our ancestors, Slathazar Slytherin. He looked majestic and mysterious as always and at the same time terrifying, like Thames.

As I was admiring my dead relative, a voice came from the darkest corner in the room.

"Don't you think you should be running along?"

I turned quickly from the fire place to face the direction of which the voice came. I was then facing the boy that I saw from earlier. He was sitting in a chair in the corner reading the same book as before.

My heart jumped. I couldn't form words with my mouth to speak.

"Fine then," he huffed.

He got up, closed his book, and went off to the boys' dormitory. I didn't know how to react to that so I just stood there in shock. He said something to me. No one besides my brother had said anything to me since I got on the train to come here. I know that he said something to me at dinner, but for some reason this felt different. Something was going to change in our lives from this point on all because of him acknowledging me.


End file.
